


A night out with Jacob

by consultations



Series: Evie and Rookie [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Brief Jacob kissing, F/F, lady kisses, mentions of Jacob kissing Ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob takes you on a mission and you find out a little more about the boss than you intended to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night out with Jacob

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't really a point to this, just thought it was fun to write. Mainly reader and Jacob interaction in this one. Sorry?
> 
> I've had a lot of time for writing because I currently have no wifi but to clear the notes out of my phone I'm using precious data to send this out.  
> I have another more Evie centric piece written, just have to edit it and I'll upload it later today.

The silence around you was needed. With the twins getting so close to taking down the Templars and finding that shroud Evie kept going on about, you were swamped with paperwork and leads that you had enlisted some Rooks and Clara's children to go out and confirm them so you'd have enough time in the day to do everything.

However, the silence couldn't last now could it? A loud thud on the roof of the train carriage signalled someone was home and by the loud clunking of boots, you correctly assumed it was Jacob.

The man was quite warming to your relationship with his sister. And even more thankful that it didn't ruin your business or standing within the Rooks. In fact, it probably brought the two of you closer.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, Rookie!" Jacob practically sighed when he walked in.

"You have me so busy I don't think I've been home to feed the cat in two days." You replied not looking up from your notes.

"Where did it even come from anyways?" He asked offhandedly as he flopped onto the sofa.

"No clue. Appeared one day and never left." You set your notes down and looked up at him. "What is it that you want?"

"I need your help getting into a party, don't tell Evie though, she'll have my skin."

Always up for crashing a party you agreed. Jacob told you the entire complicated story and you reached to hit him upside the head for his own sister. Dealing with Templars, what an idiot!

He caught your wrist before it made contact with his cheek. "Glad you're aboard!" He smirked and pulled to your feet babbling on about blending in.

 

The mission was a success, despite the burning theatre. You helped everyone escape unharmed and ran back inside to get Jacob. You watched from the balcony as Jacob gave Roth his final words, only for the dying man to pull him down for what looked like quite the open mouthed kiss. Frye pulled back looking horrified as Roth died, swiping the white cloth over the dead man's neck. The theatre creaked and the roof above Jacob looked like it was going to cave in.

"Boss!" You shouted loudly. "Jacob! Come on!"

He perked his head up at your screams, taking in his surroundings he ran towards you, using his rope to fling him to your level as the lower level was in flames.

He lead the way to a window, already shattered from the poor soul who ran out of it. You heard the bell of the fire brigade coming down the street, no doubt with the police close behind. You both had to get out of there.

"Sorry Rookie!" He said quickly before grabbing your middle and holding you tightly against him and firing his rope to the building across the street.

You gripped around his neck like a life line. You hated heights. People were not meant to be suspended in the air for any length of time no matter the reason in your opinion.

Once your feet were firmly placed on the roof you spun around to glare at him. He only laughed at your reaction, knowing fully well how much you hated the rooftops.

"Come on, we'll go a few blocks before I'll put you back on the street." He laughed and put his arm around your shoulders to steer you in the direction of where the train was stationed. "Once a street rat always a street rat, eh?"

"Hardly a street rat anymore. I get paid for it now." You mumbled grumpily.

You had to admit, if you didn't have to do any zip lining, the roofs weren't so bad, however, you did almost fall once or twice.

"I think you and Evie should do some practising up here." He noted after he saved you from slipping a second time.

"Doubt any practising will get done." You replied smugly. He chuckled at the remark but said nothing more. "So, yourself and that madman Roth, eh? Seems quite fitting." You made conversation.

"It wasn't like that in the slightest." He defended himself immediately looking horrified again. You couldn't help but laugh a few times at his reaction. "I don't make a habit of locking lips with loonies, Rookie. But for a dying man, he was probably one of the best."

His comment caught you off guard. You stopped in your tracks to look at him. Why didn't you figure this out before?

"Has Evie clouded your mind, lass?" He laughed. "I know you're clever enough to know my late night meetings with Ned weren't strictly professional."

You thought back to all the times Jacob would leave at late hours during the night, too late to go to the pub (besides he usually brought the Rooks with him on those trips). You were so involved with the other Frye that you completely over looked it. He was right, you were better than this. And your prided yourself as someone who knew practically everyone and everything in London. It was sloppy workmanship on your part for sure.

"Does Evie know?" You asked still slightly mystified at the situation.

"Of course. She's almost as quick as you... But she may be quicker now that I think of it." He smirked trying to get a rise out of you. You started walking again as Jacob just laughed at your expense.

When the two of you reached the train you found the study light on and Evie in the chair reading a book waiting up for the two of you to get back. She looked awfully worried. You walked in behind Jacob and she was on her feet in an instant.

"Where have you two been? no ones seen you for hours!" She stood up, hands on her hips looking slightly angry but mostly relieved.

Jacob faked a gasp As he strode inside more to relax on the sofa. "Are you saying you were worried about me?"

"Please, I know you can handle yourself." Evie sighed with a shake of her head at him. She walked to you looking even more worried. She brought a hand to your cheek always worrying about you since the close call at the factory.

"I'm perfectly fine." You gave her your best lopsided smile.

"We went for a drink at the pub." Jacob provided a skillful lie of our whereabouts.

"At least let Agnes know next time both of you decide to romp off." She shook her head at us. She turned to her brother. "I'm going to take our little Rook home. Doesn't look like she's slept in days."

"I haven't." You provided. "The two of you have kept me busy. The cat is probably dead."

Jacob let out a laugh and said his goodbyes before moving into his own carriage.

 

Finally back in your own bedroom, you found the cat was still alive, thankfully one of the people in your building had been feeding it. Most likely the land lady.

You flopped back onto your bed with a blissful sigh. Evie laughed and took off her coat, draping it over the desk chair. You lifted your head to watch her.

"I found out about Jacob and Ned today." You shared with her.

"You didn't already know?" She asked concerned that you didn't.

"It completely slipped past me since I started looking at you most days." You told her with a grin. "I'm losing my touch, Miss Frye, and it's entirely your fault."

She only smiled back at you and sauntered forward. She hummed as she leaned over you. "I'm not sorry." She whispered cheekily gripping your jacket and kissed you before you could argue. She pulled back and looked down at her hand with a frown. It was red.

"Is this blood?" She asked concerned.

"It's not mine." You assured her and pulled her in for another kiss to get your mind off what happened earlier in the night. Which didn't help your realization that you were losing your touch in the slightest. You'd worry about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing blog: sitting imagine.tumblr.com


End file.
